Another Chance
by hottie-sally-po
Summary: Ororo had a horrible high school career no she is older and has changed her appearance, what happens when an old crush comes back to town? Not the best summery will change it when another comes to mind. *Fourth chapter is up!*
1. Drunk off my rockers!

A/n: Hey guys this is my new story its an AU with Storm and Logan. Hope you guys like it.

The characters might be a little OOC, As always read and review, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: The X-men characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stan Lee.

Ororo clutched her books closer to her chest and kept her head down as she walked through the crowded corridors on the school. She knew they were talking about her she could hear their whispers but she didn't care she just kept walking to her next class. She took a seat in the back as usual and took out her work. She tried to stay out of the way of any and every one. But it seemed as if it was impossible. Her long white hair drew unwanted attention to her no matter where she sat or what she did. It didn't help that her eyes were bluer than a sparkling ocean, mixed with her milk chocolate skin she look different to say the least, and everyone let her know just what a freak she looked like.

She sighed as the other students filled in as usual the two seats next to her stayed empty. It didn't faze her though she was used to it now. She had spent three and a half long years dealing with negative comments, and hurtful words. Now all she did was ignore them. In a few months it would be over, she would graduate and be free of all the gossip. She focused on the teacher throughout class ignoring the looks the other students gave her.

Class ended and she was the last one out. She took her time walking to the student parking lot. Her last period was a free one so she always went home before anyone would notice. She stopped half way to her car and frown. There was like two or three guys just standing next to it. Whatever she shrugged it's not like she couldn't just walk past them. They were still on school property all they could do was insult her after all. She continued on her way her head down as always counting each step to her car. When she had gotten close enough they move to the car right next to hers.

She paid them no mind as she tried to find her keys. Her hands were unsteady as she dug through her purse she could feel their eyes on her.

"Need some help darlin'?" One of the guys had come up behind her.

She said nothing and continued to riffle through her purse, where was her blasted keys. He had stepped closer and her arm brushed against him and she froze.

"That was rude of ya, you should say sorry."

Ororo stayed frozen staring down at the ground, she took in a deep breath and turned around. "I…I'M" She stopped realizing just who he was. She glanced around not trying to make eye contact. It seemed as if the other two guys had disappeared. Properly left while she had been looking for her keys, she frowned It was Logan star football player of the school. She only knew because he and his groupies thought they were the best things alive.

"Ya what?" He said stepping a little closer to her, she stepped back until she was trapped her back on her car him right in front of her a hairs breath away.9*

"I'm sorry I…" Her words caught in her throat, he had close the small gap between them and his chest hit hers his face inches from her.

"I'm waiting."

Ororo didn't know what to do he was to close for her comfort. His eyes bore into hers and she turned away from his gaze. His hand went to her face, turning it so she looked directly at him, "Are ya scared? I aint gonna do nothing to ya as long as ya apologize to me."

She wanted to she desperately did but her throat was so dry she swallowed slowly the sound loud in her ears, "I'm so...sorry I shouldn't have touched you."

He smirked as he looked at her, her eyes were focused on somewhere behind him, her body limp against the car. "Was that so hard Darlin'?"

Ororo shook her head hoping he would back away from her now that he got what he wanted, he didn't of course. He stayed planted in front her, one hand on the side of her the other on her shoulder. She jerked back when his hand when to her hair, before she knew it he had pulled it out of her ponytail and it fell around her shoulder, " Ya should wear it like this," he ran his hand through it, he pulled back and stared at her, " Beautiful."

Her eyes widen for a second he hadn't just said that, no her imagination was running wild. There was no way he called her beautiful, maybe he was talking about her hair, or maybe he was just messing with her eyes slitted and she pushed him away. How could he be so cruel it didn't matter to her when someone called her a freak or said she looked disgusting but to say beautiful that hurt more than any other insult that had ever been thrown at her. She found her key and got in her car slamming the door and speed off.

Logan stood there perplexed. Surprised by the sudden fire she had shown. The feel of her soft skin and hair still on his fingertips. He had seen her many times before in the halls she wasn't hard to miss. Her platinum hair shown like a beacon. That wasn't what stood out to him the most though she was exceptionally beautiful.

Ororo sat in her car in front of her small house, it was on the outskirt of the city her mother had left it to her in her will. She wiped at her face tears had been threaten ever since she got in the car. This was the first time in a two years had she cried because of what someone said. She shook her head grabbing her back pack and going inside.

-k-

Ororo sat at the top of the bleachers, she wished she could just go home but she couldn't it was a mandatory meeting for all graduating seniors. Only one month to go and she would be out of this wretched place. She couldn't understand why people hated her so much when some walked around in all black or had their hair in bright pink. Whatever she mumbled to herself as the principal walked onto the floor and begun to speak. As she listened to him drone on about the appropriate behavior at graduation she scanned the room. She was looking for someone but she would never admit it. She found him perched against the bleachers. Her eyes roamed over his body he was a little short but looked as if he worked out, his was cute but not in the traditional way he was rugged his hair wild. His eyes…her eyes met his and she averted her gaze.

There was no way he was probably just looking over in her general direction, she glanced at him again and sure enough his dark eyes bore into her blue ones. She blushed and a small smile spread across his lips. She glanced down afraid to meet his gaze, she opened her notebook and pretended to work. When the assembly was finally over she let out a sigh of release. It had felt as if he had been watching her the whole time. She waited until most of the students stood up to leave and made her way under the bleachers to the back exit. She would wait there till the rest of the seniors left because class was over for them for the day.

She glanced around, she hadn't really been sure what was outside the door. It had le into a long hallway that probably led to the football field. She shrugged she would wait thirty or so minutes, by that time they should all be gone.

"Ya waiting for someone?"

Ororo jumped turning around she already knew who it was, "no no just on the phone."

"Oh really? Not what it looked like when I came out, ya lost or something?"

"Did you follow me or something?"

"Nah I always come out here to smoke." He fished out his lighter and lit one up.

Ororo eyes widened and stared at him for a second before taking it out of his mouth and dropping it on the floor, "You can't smoke on school property." She hissed stepping on the butt.

He shrugged and pulled out another one and went to light it, Ororo lunged grabbing his lighter and took off running down the long hallway. Logan stood there watching her figure disappear down the hall. Again he never would have thought she would do that, he took off after her.

Ororo stopped trying to catch her breath. She hunched over her long hair falling like a waterfall around her. ~what were you thinking~ she didn't even know why she had done that, but smoking was not only bad for you but it was not permitted anywhere on school grounds. And for some reason she had wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Her breathe came easier now and she didn't hear any footsteps maybe he didn't even care she had taken his lighter he probably had a backup in his car anyways. She stood pushing it into her back pocket and turned the corner only to let out a yelp as she was pushed into the wall.

"Ya made a big mistake there girly," he said, his face inches from hers.

"I'm sorry Logan." She hoped apologizing would placate him. Last time that was all he had wanted hopefully it was the same.

"Aint working this time Darlin' I need something else from ya." Again he was so close, his chest on hers his hands on either side of her body.

She squirmed a little reaching into her back pocket for the lighter and holding it up to him the best she could in the little space, he smirked at her a mischievous look crossing his face. He shook his head taking the lighter from her and throwing it away. "Nope not that." His ran from their resting place at her hips up the side of her body, gently brushing the curve of her breast. He watched her face, apprehension skittering across her features.

"No…" it came out low, her voice was gone she wanted to scream tell him get away from her.

"Shhh." She watched his lips, and licked her own, suddenly feeling dry. He leaned into her and for some reason she closed the gap and kissed him. Logan stood shocked for a second then went into the kiss fully, taking over. His lips devoured hers hungrily his tongue exploring her mouth. His hand brushing against her breast, feeling the soft fullness of them.

Ororo's mind was swimming, she kissed him, they were still kissing no this was wrong, this was wrong on so many levels. She pulled back breathing hoarsely. Her eyes searching his, his gaze was completely focused on her lust clearly illuminated in his eyes.

"You taste delicious" He leaned in closer wanting another and she turned her head.

"You taste like cigarettes utterly disgusting."

He burst out laughing, and she frowned, "It's true that was horrible."

"Whats horrible is your hair," he ran his hand through tugging on it softly, the white wisp touching her cheek, "Whats horrible is the way you sit in the back of the class like a shy little mouse. When ya really a wild cat in disguise." His tugged at clasp of her sweater pulling it open.

"You act like ya couldn't give to shits about other people yet ya couldn't stand to see me smoking. Whats really going on here Ro."

"You're asking me? You're the one that snuck up on me, you're the one that kissed me, and you're the one that's always watching me. You are a stalker!" She pushed him off of her and buttoned up her shirt. "You are an asshole." She pushed off the wall walking away from him. "Do not talk to me again, please do not look at me either." She flung her hair over her shoulder as she walked away.

Logan couldn't help but laugh he was an asshole not like he hadn't heard that before. The not talking to her again was a new one, no girl had ever said that to him, another surprise from his shy little mouse.

Ororo walked off steaming, how had she let that happened, why had she kissed him in the first place? She got in her car slamming the door behind her and rested her head on the steering reel. The guy to give a you a passing glance and you make out with him. Why was she so stupid? She sighed turning on her car and driving off.

It was funny how you could think about something that happened long ago without even wanting to. Her mind was weird like that always bringing up something she wished she could forget all together.

Ororo stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. Another day and of the same routine. She glanced at the long jet black wig, and then slipped it on tucking the loose strand of her silvery hair underneath it. She brushed it slowly, making sure every strand was in place. She glanced at reflection she looked normal… she shook her head reaching for her dark brown contacts. She slipped then and ran the brush over her hair once more.

She glanced at her business suit, it was charcoal grey and three sizes to big. It hung shapelessly on her figure, disguising any reminisce of her breast. She knew she looked like an awkward dare she say unattractive woman but that's the way she liked it. She didn't want anyone's eyes on her she didn't like the attention this way she looked like any normal woman walking down the street, nothing special about her. She glanced at herself one last time before leaving for work.

"Morning Betty, anything new today?" Ororo set down the coffee she had picked up and glanced at the secretary. She was a tall leggy blonde, well this week she was. She usually changed her hair color whenever the mood suit her. She had big breast and showed them off proudly. She had a great body and she knew it, using it to get what she wanted most of the time.

"Actually," She leaned up closer to Ororo her voice dropping to a low whisper, "There's a new guy here and he is drop dead gorgeous, mmm I what I wouldn't do to spend an hour locked away with him somewhere."

Ororo giggled at her, Betty was man hungry everyone knew and she didn't hesitate to let you know how hot one guy was or how many guys she had going at the time, "I have not seen him, come to think about it Charles did not say anything to me."

"Well it's just a heads up honey, he is smoking hot and will be working here from now on." She glanced down at her vibrating phone, "Which one am I going to have to dump?"

"Dump?" She didn't know why she was even asking, but she did want to know she lived vicariously through Betty and all her sexual exploits.

"Well yea, I try and keep four guys in my stable, if I can get the new guy then I'll have to get rid of one of the others." She sighed as if this was going to be the hardest decision in her life.

"Also don't forget the party tonight, I know you like to stay late to work but it's pretty much mandatory.

Ororo sighed she did not want to go, She hated parties she had planned to skip most of it finishing up her work then go down in the last stretch. "I do not know if I can make it Betty, my mom is sick and..."

"Yea you've used that excuse before Emily, besides it's a costume party it should be fun. I'm going as a nurse, you should come as one to Emily I have an extra one."

"Um no thanks Betty I will think of something, what time is the party?"

"Eight sharp be there or be square as they say." She giggled.

Ororo rolled her eyes and went to her office. Who thinks of a costume party for an office party? There was no holiday coming up It didn't even made any sense to her yet she would leave at four go home change and come back as what she didn't know she would figure something out when she got home.

Four rolled around and she put her work away, saying bye to Betty and leaving.

Ororo pulled up in front of her small cottage then hurriedly took a shower. She went to her closet, and laughed she could go as a business woman cause that's all she had in there suits, almost all the same color.

She glanced around her closet what could she go as? Out of the corner she spots the dress she wore to her mother's funeral. It was white she had refused to wear black her mom wouldn't of liked it. She had loved the color white and refused to wear it when she had been alive. She pulled the dress off the rack it was a simple white dress she slipped it on and went to the mirror. She stared at herself her long platinum hair hung over her shoulders her blue eyes sparkled back at her. She searched through her drawer for some make -up and put a little on. "Whatever" she sighed and left her house.

-Party-

Ororo stood at the door for a second and took a deep breath she smoothed out wrinkles in her dress and opened the door. She was immediately assaulted with loud music and disco lights. She glanced around at all her coworkers, some she recognized others she didn't. She walked in slowly catching sight of Betty. She would hang around with her for a while because really she was the only one she really knew here minus Charles who she didn't see at the moment.

"Hey Betty!"

Betty turned around and glanced at her. "Umm hi…?"

Ororo stood there for a second a frown on her face, and then she remembered exactly what she looked like. "It's me Emily." She said quietly.

"You're lying" she stared at her for a few seconds concentrating, "Emily…wow you look amazing and you what the white queen or something?"

Ororo wasn't even sure who that was, "Yea I couldn't think of anything else to go as."

"Well it looks great Em."

Ororo smiled, "Thanks so how long do we have to stay here?"

"You're gonna leave already? You just got here Em."

"Yea but something came up and I should leave early to take care of it."

"Hmm as long as Charles sees you here I guess its fine to leave."

Ororo nodded glancing around looking for her boss, she spotted him talking to someone else. She made her way over to him trying to look as cheerful as possible. She would just talk to him for a few minutes then make her way out quietly.

"Hey Mr. Xavier nice little party you got going on here," Ororo smiled at her boss and turned to the other man. Her face fell for second before her usual cheery façade resumed. She stared at his face for a she knew him. She had knew the moment she seen his face, yet he didn't seem to recognize her which was good. He hadn't really changed since she last seen him. He was still as cute as before.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we have met before." Charles stared at her, no he didn't recognize her face, he prided himself on knowing all his employees by name but he defiantly didn't know this ones.

Ororo frowned did she really look that different, "I'm a new hire sir. I was not sure I should come because I've only been here for a few days but I am glad I did."

"So am I, where are my manners this is James Howlett he's our new VP." Charles shook his head and laughed.

Ororo turned to him, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Howlett."

"The pleasure is all mine." His eyes roamed over her appreciating.

Ororo blushed and stood there awkward for a second, "Well I'll let you guys get back to your conversation. Goodbye Mr. Howlett, boss."

"Call me Logan everyone else does." He grinned at her and she nodded walking off.

She felt self-conscious walking away from him, she could feel his eyes on her still. She felt giddy her heart going a mile and hour. The way he had looked at her sent shivers down her spine.

She went to the punch bowl and got something to drink watching as everyone danced and partied. She wondered what kind of punch it was because it tasted weird. Before long she was feeling lightheaded as silly grin across her features as she stepped on the dance floor and began to dance. She felt so inhibited as she moved to the rolling rhythm of the music.

Time seem to fly as she danced with one guy after another enjoying the party a lot more than she would of expected. She excused herself and went to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror a whole different person stared back at her. The person in the mirror looked sexy, red painted lips tousled hair a come hither look on her face. This wasn't her was it, no way she could ever look like this. She smiled of course she could. So more punch and she would look a lot better she laughed as she walked out of the bathroom.

She stopped suddenly before hitting into a party goer. "Ya gotta be more careful Darlin'"

Ororo turned to see Logan just standing there staring at her a smirk on his face. His words seemed to sober her up a bit, "Yea I should I think I maybe had a little to much punch tonight." She giggle, "That said I think I need some more." She walked off back to the punch bowl where she downed another cup.

"Ya shouldn't be drinking so much of that, someone spiked it."

Ororo turned to the party pooper, "Thanks for the tip Logan but I can handle a little liquor." She turned her back to him. What was with him, everywhere she went he was just a few feet away from her. He was starting to piss her off.

"Ya sure bout that?"

She frowned, "what is your problem Mr. Howlett? There are a bunch of other people drinking far more than me, yet you are hovering over my shoulder like an over-protective parent." She said exasperated.

"For one none of them look like ya, two it's obvious your drunk and I don't wanna have to deal with a sexual harassment complaint tomorrow."

Ororo frowned her hands on her hips, "Well you do not have to worry about me, and I am not going home with anyone but myself."

Logan laughed a devilishly handsome grin spread across his face, "Oh really?" He stepped closer to in the dark corner.

Ororo took a step back away from him, this scene all to familiar to her, yet it could be the alcohol muddling her brain but she wished it would play out just like before. She wished he would kiss her again touch her the way he had. She stared into his dark eyes the familiar look of lust deep in their depths, "Logan…" she breathe out his name barely above a whisper and unconsciously her body gravitated to his till she could feel the warmth of his body.

"No one but ya self Darlin'?" he leaned in and kissed her hungrily. His lips devouring hers, tasting her. She melted into his embrace pushing her breast against his chest. Trying to alleviate some of the tension in them. He pulled away his and her breath ragged, "No one?"

Ororo glanced away from him shyly, everything seemed to have stop, the party goers were non-existent it was just him and his question. She gulped her throat suddenly feeling dry. She had never done this before. Would never consider it especially with someone she just met…someone she worked for. But her body was hungry for his touch, desperately needed to feel his hands on her. She glanced at him under her lashes knowing this was wrong, every part of her mind telling her she shouldn't let it happen but her body was begging for it. She threw all her thoughts out the window she would deal with the consequences another day and grabbed his hand leading him outside, "Yours or mine?"

Ororo groaned turning over in bed. Her head was pounding, maybe the last few drinks hadn't been such a good idea. She really didn't feel like getting out of bed it was Saturday anyways no need to go to work she should just stay in bed until she felt better. She paused feeling the heavy weight on her stomach. Her eyes widened an inaudible gasp escaping her lips.

She laid still for a second fear coursing through her. She racked her brain trying to remember what happened last night and who might be in the bed with her but for the life of her she couldn't remember. All that came back to her was punch and her drinking a lot of it… She laid there debating what to do boy was this awkward. She glanced around this wasn't her bedroom so she had went home with someone and now she was still in bed with him after doing Kami knew what last night.

She turned around slowly and tried to slide away from him but his grip tightened on her waist and she stilled. This couldn't be happening…

She laid there quietly listening to the tick of the clock wonder what time it was and how she was going to make her escape. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt him stir. He sat up and she closed her eyes and tried to pretend to be sleeping. She could feel the bed move as he stood and heard the door close. As soon as the shower came one she jumped out of bed, grabbed her scattered clothing and put them on then rushed out of the room.

When she was a few blocks away she finally stopped to catch her breath. How could she have been so stupid last night? A few drinks and she was sleeping with someone. She had never done that never would of considered it, whatever was in that punch had really messed her up. She walked rest of the way home trying to remember what happened.

A/N: ok so that's the first chapter, next should be up in a few days. Thanks again for reading!


	2. One more time

A/N: Here's the second chapter I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as always please read and review!

The characters might be a little OOC, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: The X-men characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stan Lee.

Monday morning rolled around and Ororo was reluctant to go work. All weekend she had been dreading walking into the office. She still hadn't figured out who it was she had spent the night with. It had to be one of the guys that worked there. She mentally filled through the faces of her male coworkers, trying to make any connection with no luck. She had been reckless and let herself get into this situation she would have to deal with the consequences. She sighed taking a quick shower then donned her usual black wig and contacts and rushed out the house.

She walked into the office head down, by passing her usual stop at Betty's desk. She went straight to her office and shut the door. She didn't want to speak to anyone, she might have looked different but maybe someone had recognized her or Betty had told her secret. Hopefully not, Betty liked to gossip but for some reason she trusted her not to tell anyone who that tall platinum headed beauty had been.

It was four when she finally finished her work. No one had come to talk to her; she didn't hear any mentions of the other night. Well they had talked about how good the party had been. One guy mention the new hire that was at the party but hadn't come to work today. She was very optimistic that no one knew her true identity…

"Emily!"

She frowned, just when she thought she was in the clear, "hey Betty." She turned to the girl with the best smile she could muster.

"So I see you found a new friend Em, what happened?" Betty perched herself on her desk, the bright pink top she wore revealing her cleavage.

Ororo looked at her, she must have seen who she had left with, and maybe she could tell her who it was she had slept with, "A new friend? I do not think I know what you are talking about Betty." She turned back to her paperwork feigning innocence.

"Don't lie to me Em, I seen you leaving the party with someone. Who was it and what did you guys do I want all the details!"

"Shhhhhh," she hissed, she didn't need the whole office knowing her business. She didn't want to break her persona she had going. "Keep your voice down." She glanced around, to see if anyone had heard Betty, "To be honest I don't remember what happened, everything is so fuzzy, it's like the whole night is a blur. Only thing I remember is getting to the party and then drinking the punch."

Emily tried to stifle a giggle, "How did you like it, my own special cocktail."

Ororo frowned at her, she was the cause of all this trouble, "It was good, maybe too good Betty. But as I was saying I was hoping you could tell me who I left with."

Betty sat up a pout of her pink tinged lips deep in thought for a moment she had seen when Emily left, but to be honest she had been a little tipsy, so the guys face wasn't that pronounced in her mind. She only knew it was Emily because of the white wig she had been wearing, "Sorry Em but I don't know. It couldn't be too hard to find out who it was though, there are only a handful of cute guys here at work. And even you have some kind of standards right?"

Ororo shook her head, just because she didn't go around flaunting herself didn't mean she couldn't get a man and would jump into bed with anyone. "So then what do you think I should do?"

She shrugged, "Ask the guys…"

"What!? Like I am going to go through the employee list and ask every single guy if they slept with me. You got to be kidding."

"You're smart, you'll figure something out and when you do let me know who it is. By the way Emily," she paused stopping at the door, " if you could look like how you did at the party then why do you walk around looking so…" she paused trying to find the right word, "unattractive."

Ororo sighed, why had she told her who she was? "Because I want to be taken seriously."

Betty rolled her eyes, "Yeaaa…. ok Em, anyways keep me updated. Oh I forgot Charles wants to see you in his office."

"Don't you think you should have told me that first Betty?"

Betty shrugged and walked away.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Xavier?" she walked in slowly aware that he had company.

"Yes Emily. As you know we had a mandatory party Friday night and you happened to be the only one that didn't show up. I understand that you don't like parties but when it's mandatory you are expect to at least show your face for a few minutes."

She glanced at Charles she couldn't tell him she had been there, he just hadn't recognized her. "I'm sorry Charles something important came up…"

"No excuses Emily, I cannot make an exception for you when everyone else found the time to show up. I didn't expect you to stay the whole night just make an appearance that's it."

"I know I am sorry, Charles it will not happen again."

"Good, let's forget about it. I want you to meet the new VP Emily. He will be evaluating us for a few weeks." He turned towards the other man "Emily this is James Howlett, James this is Emily Munroe."

Logan stood stretching his hand out to her, "You can call me Logan."

She stared at his hand for a second then shook it, his fingers brushed against hers and a tingle went up her spine.

"Emily?"

Ororo glanced from one man to another, then to her hand. She could still feel the warmth of it until she realize that she was still holding his hand, " Sorry," she laughed nervously, letting his hand go. "I guess I spaced out for a second there. It's very nice to meet you Logan. I look forward to working with you. Now if you will excuse me I have a few things to do before I leave today." What in the world had she been thinking clinging to his hand like her only life source?

"Not so fast Emily."

She had been halfway to the door when he stopped her. She frowned turning around, "Yes Mr. Xavier."

"In light of you missing the party and to make up for it, I would like you to show Mr. Howlett around for me. He wants to do some sight-seeing while he is here in town but doesn't want to go alone."

Ororo frowned she defiantly couldn't do it, she couldn't be in such close proximity with him. She couldn't risk him finding out, "I can't do it Charles, but I could get Betty to. She knows this place a lot better than I do."

Charles shook his head, "No excuses Emily."

She nodded downtrodden, just her luck "Yes sir." She turned to Logan, "I just have a few things to finish up here and then we can leave if you would like."

"Actually why don't ya go home now, change and I'll pick ya up say around 6?" For the first time in a few minutes Logan spoke.

"Umm, I…" Charles cleared his throat and Ororo sighed, "Ok." She wrote her address and gave it to him, a frown stuck on her face. This was not happening.

-Later that evening-

She had changed yet she looked exactly the same. She didn't have many clothes other than her business suits and sleepwear. She had changed her wig though to one with some waves. She stared at herself in the mirror this was the best it was going to be. When the doorbell rang she glanced at herself once more spritzed a little perfume on her wrist and answered it.

Logan stood there in a faded jeans and a tee shirt. A too tight t-shirt she thought.

"Hello Logan, would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Nah was thinking some sight-seeing first then dinner if ya ok with that."

Ororo nodded, "that's fine let me just get my purse." Hopefully the time would go by fast and she could go home having fulfilled Charles demand.

"Ya not gonna change?" Logan stared at her, what she was wearing looked like what she had left in. He scowled what was she doing?

"I did change." She frowned what the hell did he want for her.

"Into something more casual, Emily is it?"

"Yea its Emily." She wanted to scream at him, what gave him the right to tell her how to dress? "Let me see if I can find something else to wear then since this isn't to your liking." She escorted him to the living room and went to her room.

She tore through her closet finding an old pair of jeans and what looked to be a button down shirt. She switched wigs putting it up into a ponytail. This was as 'casual' as it comes. When she walked out he was staring at the pictures on the mantle. Luckily none included her. "How is this Logan?"

Logan turned around and was taken aback for a second. The jeans clung to her long shapely legs, the shirt wasn't as tight but he could see the shape of her breast and the little peak of cleavage made his mouth water. Just as he thought she did have a body underneath the ugly clothes she had been wearing.

"That's fine, ya ready now?"

-Later-

Ororo sat across from him, picking at her food feeling uncomfortable in his presence. He hadn't really needed a guide, half the places they had went to she had never been to before. He knew more about them than she did and she had lived here all her life. He was playing an angle and she wasn't sure what it was. She knew Charles's reason for having her escort him around was bogus, out of all the people in the company he chose her why?

She felt awkward sitting across from him it had been a long time since she had been on a date, which it wasn't, but it sure did feel like one. But the kicker was that it was Logan she was sitting with. The one guy that had ever really called her beautiful when she was Ororo. The one guy that had put butterflies in her stomach just at the sight of him. A high school crush she would never admit to. Her first kiss had been taken by him yet he sat across from her totally oblivious that it was her. Did he even remember those days? Remember anything that had transpired between them.

All throughout dinner she caught him staring at her. It didn't seem like he was trying to hide it either, he was openly ogling her which made her feel uncomfortable, yet sent a thrill down her spine. He didn't say much over dinner just watched her, a pensive look on his face. She wanted to scream what are you gawking at but, he was her boss and she couldn't do anything to jeopardize her job.

After dinner he took her home. She had said goodbye to him and waited for him to walk away but he stood there. "You can go now Logan I will be fine."

"I will once I see ya safely inside."

"What a gentleman." She said sarcastically as she rummaged through her purse desperately trying to find her keys. A pang of déjà vu hitting her. She checked her pockets and asked him to check his car which he did. They were nowhere to be found. Things were just going from bad to worse.

"Ya want me to call someone for you?" Logan stood closer to her now. She couldn't concentrate with him so close to her.

Ororo shook her head, they should be here right in her purse…she mentally face palmed they were in her jacket that she had taken off to please him. She sighed and fished out her cell and dialed the property manager. After five minutes on the phone she hung up.

"Everything alright Emily?"

"No." why was everything going so horrible for her? "I won't be able to get in because He can't make it here till tomorrow so could you take me to the nearest Hotel?"

"I got an extra room at my place ya can stay there if ya want to." He opened the door for her and she slid into his car.

"Thanks but I shouldn't you already treated me to dinner I would feel bad…"

"Nah aint no big deal." He cut her off driving away.

Ororo stared at the surroundings a strange feeling of déjà vu consuming her. Even though it was dark the building seemed familiar as if she had been there before. She couldn't think of any time she had driven though this area, it was more of an upscale area way out of any budget she had. He let her into his house and another wave of it hit her. Maybe this was Charles house and Logan was staying there while he was in town or something. She cleared her head and followed him.

"This is your house Logan?"

"No I just happen to find da keys on the way up."

"Make ya self at home." He walked off down a hallway and she took a seat on one of the couches. Her mind spinning in circles. Why hadn't she been more adamant about staying somewhere else? She really shouldn't be here in his house alone with him. She would just sleep and leave early then avoid Logan like a plague from now on.

She was lost in thought when Logan walked back out, his shirt gone his hair wet the water glistened on his skin defining all his muscles. She turned away from him blushing. Why didn't he have a shirt on? She took a quick peek at him, he was built no way he didn't work out every day.

"Done with the shower if ya wanna use it. I left a few of my shirts in there for ya. Maybe one will fit ya."' He sat by her handing her a cup and she jumped up.

"Sorry I'm not thirsty." She tried to sound as calm as possible but him being so close to her half naked was doing something to her equilibrium. If it's one thing she shouldn't do is lust after her boss. "I'll just go to bed, thank you again for this Logan."

He watched her for a second like he wanted to say something but thought better of it and disappeared down the hall. She followed in the direction he went to the first room it was bare with only a huge bed in the middle. This must be the guest room. She closed the door and went to the small bathroom. She couldn't sleep in her contacts they irritated her eyes to much and she would have to go a few days without them if she did. She fished the case out of her purse and slowly took out the lenses. The wig was going to stay though. That's the last thing she wanted, Logan walking into the room and seeing her sans wig.

She flipped off the switch and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. The house was completely quiet Logan must have gone to bed already she should be sleeping but she couldn't. He was just a few doors away from her. She couldn't sleep like this her body wouldn't let her. The simple touch of his arm on hers had put her body on alert. She closed her eyes burying her head into the pillow and waited for sleep to overtake her.

"MMM" Ororo moaned quietly, holding his head onto her breast, his finger slipped beneath the waist band of her panties and gently touched her. Ororo sighed in bliss as his fingers expertly teased her…she knew this was a dream but it felt so good she wished she would never wake up. "Logan…" his fingers played against her flesh bringing her closer and closer to the peak of ecstasy, she dug her fingers into his hair as she came her back arched off the bed the feeling of pure pleasure washing over her body. As the feeling subsided her breathe coming back her eyes flew open. She blinked a few times the dark room greeting her.

As she thought it had been just a dream…

"Didn't know ya could be so loud Emily."

Ororo sat up straight in bed, was she still dreaming? She pinched herself and grunted no she was awake then why in the hell was she hearing his voice? She turned slowly afraid of what she would see and just as she thought, Logan laid next to her naked as the day he was born. A blush spread across her cheeks as she got up pulling the sheet with her.

"Lo...Logan...what are...what are you doing here?" she squeezed her eyes shut, no no no this was all wrong. He shouldn't be here, she ran her hand across her face the sheet dropping from around her.

"What's the matter Em?"

"What do you think is wrong here Logan, couldn't possibly be that you're in my room feeling me up could it?" she said sarcastically picking up the sheet again and wrapping it haphazardly around her body.

"Actually Darlin' this is my room, 'side a second ago ya were beggin for it." Logan sat up in bed and Ororo tried to turn her gaze away yet she couldn't. He was hard and thick, and the pale light of the moon just so happened to pick that one part of his body to illuminate. She stared at it unable to look away.

"I was… I was sleeping; I thought I was dreaming..."

"So ya usually dream about me then?" she could hear the laughter in his voice and she wanted to throw something at him. She knew he was smirking she could tell he had the most self-satisfied look on his face.

"That's not what I meant Logan. We…you should know better, you cannot just go around sleeping with your employees!"

"It's not like a make a habit of it, anyways I don't want any of the other ones I want you." He stepped closer to her and she stepped back away from the little light in the room.

She wasn't wearing her contacts, her eyes would be a dead giveaway. She should leave and find the right bedroom, but she was rooted in the spot. He wanted her. He had just said that right? "We shouldn't Logan…"

"Don't worry Darlin' I don't kiss and tell aint nobody gotta know about it but us, b'sides I know you want it and I want it, what's the big deal."

What is the big deal? His words echoed in her mind. Why was she fighting this so much? He wanted her and she defiantly wanted him. She glanced at him, her eyes trailing down his treasure trail to where his cock jutted out between his thick thighs. Oh yes did she want him, she was a woman and a woman had needs, that justified it right?

She dropped the sheet she had been using to cover herself and walked over to him, and kissed him. It was shy and tentative at first. She explored his lips, she could taste a hint of a sweet beer on them. Her hand traced his forearm then his chest running over the hard muscles, following the trail to his cock. She brushed against it hesitantly at first, it felt like she thought it would, hard and full of power. She stroked it slowly, trying to find her rhythm, her fingers ran over it light as a feather then with more pressure.

She watched him as she slowly tortured him with the slow movements his eyes were close his head thrown back. She smirked to herself as she increased the pressure stroking his cock faster, feeling the slickness of his precum on her fingertips. She leaned in and kissed his neck then bit it softly. He let out a grunt and she felt the heat of his cum on her fingertips.

She watched as his breathing calmed he looked so damn sexy like that his dick was still rock hard a smirk on his face. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed, getting in on top of her, "Ya little wild cat,"

She closed her eyes, letting the pleasure he was giving her take her away, she was going to enjoy herself tonight and tomorrow….well she would worry about it then.

A/N: Sooooo that's the second chapter of Another Chance _ what do you guys think? I have a plan to take it somewhere but Idk yet… Also when Ro lost her keys, she left locked the door from the inside and shut it without using her key uuuugghhhh I know I am not explain it right but I do it all the time lol.


	3. Didn't I know it?

A/N: So here is chapter three of 'Another Chance'. Thanks to all that reviewed and followed, hope you guys enjoy this. There are a few curse words in here, it's not too bad though.

As she said she would she had tried to avoid Logan as much as she could after their tryst. She had berated herself so much over the last month that she was over it. She had slept with two guys in the course of a week's time. At no point in her life would she have ever thought it was possible. She wasn't a loose woman per' say but it usually took a lot more than a few drinks to get her into to bed. But in the course of that week all it took was someone saying they wanted her and, yea a few drinks.

She sighed and tucked her papers into the desk. She had made mistake after mistake and now she didn't know what to do. It would have been bad and not so bad if Logan hadn't totally distanced himself from her. After that one night it hadn't been as hard to avoid him as she thought it would. He had made it easy on her .Usually she would see him just walking around the office or even in the cafeteria, now she was lucky if she seen a peak of him every now and then.

"Emily. Mr. Howlett wants to see you in his office." Betty peeked her head into her cubicle a frown on her usual cheery face.

"What's wrong?"

"I think you're in trouble Em. Mr. Howlett and Mr. Xavier have been in that office for over an hour and then, Logan comes out and tells me to send you to his office immediately." Her voice had dropped to a whisper, an anxious look on her face. "You didn't hear it from me though." She left as quickly as she came.

Ororo frowned she didn't think she had done anything wrong. She had gotten in all the weeks' paperwork in on time…what was the problem now? She stood slowly and smoothed down her hair and adjusted her jacket. She made her way to his office and knocked on the door softly.

"Come in."

She stepped into the office and was surprised Charles wasn't there, she didn't know why but she had wanted him to be. She didn't want to face an angry Logan alone, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Howlett." She murmured, closing the door behind her.

"Told ya to call me Logan Emily." He barely glanced up at her.

She sat down unsure what to do, this was the first time in a week she seen him. Should she ask him why he had been avoiding her, why he hadn't called her after they had sex? Should she be mad about it really when she was basically doing the same thing to him?

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Em. I need to be back in the corporate office by eight tomorrow, an emergency came up." He had stood and came to stand in front of her his eyes focused solely on her.

"I do not know what that has to do with me Logan." She scowled, why was he telling her this, it's not like they had anything a one night stand was all she had chalked it up to be in her book. He hadn't spoken to her about it and didn't even seem interested in her afterwards so why was him leaving any concern to her. "You are free to go where you please Logan. One night of sex is nothing; it does not tether you to me in anyway."

She stood to leave, and here she was thinking she was in trouble, what a self-righteous jerk. Did he really think that it matter to her?

"Just letting ya know in case you were looking for me."

"Oh just like the past month when I've been looking for you?" she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

It didn't faze him though, "I've been busy, thought I could handle the problem from here but I couldn't that's why I gotta leave."

"Fine go, like I said it makes no difference to me."

He sighed with annoyance; this woman was making it so difficult for him. "I want ya to come with me Em." He didn't know why but that one night with her, left him wanting a whole a lot more. He wanted to taste her again, feel her stretch around him, feel her softness wrapped around his cock.

She stared at him, a look of disbelief splashed across her face. "I can't go." No way is she going to put herself in that situation again. She couldn't wrap her mind around why he even wanted her to go with him, he had totally ignored her after their last night together so why bother?

"And why not?"

"I already made plans."

"Cancel them."

"I can't."

"I didn't see any request for time off."

"It's for after work…I...Got to help my friend move."

He shook his head, "When I said want ya to come with me, it wasn't open for discussion, you are coming with me or I will be forced to terminate you." He shrugged and took his seat again and went back to looking at the papers on his desk.

Ororo stood there shocked for a second, he couldn't do that, her job had never called for her to travel. "You cannot do that Logan, I'm going to talk to Charles there is no way he signed off on this."

"Actually, he thought it was a great idea, he couldn't think of anyone else more deserving of a promotion."

The word promotion wasn't lost on her but still, wasn't this a text book case of sleeping with the boss to climb the ladder, which she hadn't wanted in the first place. She was fine in her little cubicle she didn't want this. "I don't want it. If I get a promotion I want it to be because I deserve it, not because I fucked the boss. Other girls might function like that, but I do not."

"Why ya making this so challenging Emily? All ya gotta do is be a good girl and accept go home and pack, simple as that. I don't wanna hear anything else on the subject." He stood and ushered out the door without another word.

"Emily."

Ororo glanced around finding Betty peeking around the corner, her large inquisitive eyes greeted her "What happened?"

"I got a promotion." Ororo said dejectedly.

"That's great, let's go out and celebrate! "Betty's excitement fell when she seen the look on Ororo's face, "Aren't you happy?"

"No not really. To be perfectly honest I would rather be here, where I belong. That's not possible though because if I don't take promotion then he's going to fire me Betty." She shook her head, "I have to go home and pack Betty I'll talk to you later."

Betty nodded and made the call me sign as she watched Ororo walk away solemnly.

Ororo laid in bed unable to get up. She felt tired the flight had been longer that she had expected and now her stomach was upset. She wanted to call off work, but how would that look the first day in a new office and she called off? She got up on unsteady legs and wobbled over to her suitcase, grabbing a suit and going to the bathroom.

An hour later she emerged feeling a little bit better her stomach was still doing flips though. She applied a little make up to hide the paleness of her cheeks and the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes. She sat in the living room waiting for Logan to come out of his room. She was staying with him, until this 'crisis' as he had called it was over. In all honestly she would rather be in a hotel, and not risk the chance of ending up being used again by him.

"Ya ok Emily?" She hadn't even notice when he come up to her. He stood in front of her dressed in a dark suit his wild hairstyle gone, slicked back to be more presentable.

She nodded trying not to look at him. She felt dizzy, she tried to steady herself and stood, "I'm…I'm fine just a bit tired. That flight took its toll on me I guess."

He frowned as he stared at her, this wasn't his intention making her come here. He wanted to spend some time with her, alone away from work. He knew she would never agree to go out on a date with him, so what better way than to live together for a week or two. "Take today off Em, aint gonna hurt any. Just call me if ya need anything ok."

She really shouldn't skip out but she felt horrible, she truly did. She thanked him and seen him off then rushed to the bathroom room, the plane food finally coming up.

"Emily!"

Ororo pulled the phone away from her ear, a small smile on her face. Just what she needed right now someone to talk to. "Hey Betty, how's it going back there?"

"Nothing is the same without you Em. But forget that, how is it there I heard Mr. Howlett chose you specifically for that trip….is there something I don't know? Wink wink."

Ororo laughed she couldn't believe she actually said wink wink, "No I was just as surprised at you honestly, I would much rather be there. Besides that trip made me sick first of all and second I feel weird being here. I don't know anyone."

"I think you ate some bad food, that's why I always sneak a snack in my purse when I fly, you can't trust airline food Emily."

She glanced at the calendar she had been flipping through, "It's not just that Betty…"

She could hear muffle sounds in the background, then silence, "Ok tell me everything Em, I went to someplace private."

"Well…I'm late."

"Oh my God your preggers!?"

"Betty shhhhhh…I don't know if I am yet, my period is just late and usually it's right on time, every month on the fifth day sometime after six o' clock …and it's already the tenth and it hasn't shown yet…"

"Well did you take a test yet? I'm pretty sure those things are accurate."

"I'm going to get one Betty, but it's not just that bothering me. "

"Oh the mystery man, you still haven't figured who it was yet?"

"No I haven't," Ororo snapped, then took a breath, "sorry just been agitated, I don't know who it is, but around the same time I slept with someone else…"

"Em, you slut you! You didn't even tell me about it," the pout was evident in her voice, "I tell you about all my conquest no fair."

"It wasn't like that Betty and besides both of them had been one time things and now it seems as if I'm in a bit of a predicament. If I am pregnant I don't know which one of them is the father of the baby." She sighed, forget about the consequences yea right. How could she have been such a fool, it's not like she didn't have condoms in her purse she probably had been to drunk, or just didn't care to use them.

"So what are you going to do about it Em?"

Betty's question echoed her feeling she didn't know what she would do. She wouldn't know till after the baby was born if it was Logan's or some random guy at works baby.

"I'll call you back when I figure it out Betty. Say hi to everyone for me. Also see what you can dig up about that night at the party, someone has to remember who it was. Later." She hung up before Betty could say anything else. She went to the bathroom changed and left.

Ororo tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the results. She dreaded what she would see. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, a baby was a miracle something to be cherished but, this defiantly wasn't the right circumstances for one. She had been reckless and was now going to bring a baby into the world not knowing who the father was. She sighed shaking her head, that was the past now she had to focus on the future, double her efforts to find the mystery guy and if it came down to it, summon enough courage to tell Logan that she was going to have a baby…

She held up the stick a plus sign showed up light blue. She grabbed the boss and stared at its symbol. She was pregnant, just as she feared. She was going to have a baby…again the emotion tore at her. Why hadn't she thought everything threw? Why didn't she make Logan wear a condom? The questions circulated in her head how she could have been so stupid…

"Em? Ya in there?"

Ororo jumped, dropping everything on the floor. She hurriedly picked it up and glanced around for somewhere to stash it then buried it in the garbage bin next to the toilet.

"Yea, one second Logan." She glanced at herself in the mirror smoothing her hair down and making sure she still had her contacts in. She opened the door and stepped out shutting it behind her.

"Feeling any better? "

She nodded and walked out of her room hoping he would follow, she would have to get rid of the test when she got the chance, if he hadn't startled her she would have already done it. She couldn't risk him finding out not now until she knew who the other guy was.

"Are you going to make it to work tomorrow?" He stood behind her watching her expectantly, she seemed agitated but he wasn't sure why. Had it been a mistake, bringing her here? "Emily?"

Ororo turned to him a smile on her face, "Yea I'm will be there. I was just jet lagged, I feel a lot better now honestly." Her smile widened if that was possible.

He wasn't sure if he believed her but brushed it off, "Do ya feel like doing anything tonight? There's a great bar down the street we can get a few drinks."

The warning bells started going off in her head, she couldn't go to a bar. Not only could she not drink but there atmosphere alone would make her sick.

"Or…" She stepped closer to him, a seductive (or what she hoped was) grin "we can stay in and I'll make you some dinner and we can watch a movie." She ran her hand down his chest ending just above his belt, "What do you say Logan?" She accentuated his name with a lick of her lips. If he took the bait then they wouldn't have to go out to the bar, which meant she wouldn't have to explain why she couldn't have a drink.

Logan cocked his head to the side and regarded her, he was never one to stare a gift horse in the mouth, but something about this made was not right. Eh if he played his cards right again, he would get what he wanted though. "Ya ok, gonna take a shower be out in say 20 minutes."

Ororo mentally cheered herself, who knew she could play that game. A few touches and a soft word and he was agreeing to do what she wanted. She felt a slight exhilaration flow through her that she had that little bit of power. She had never felt like that before having a guy do something because he desired her. Was that the right word for it? Most of the time guys had avoided her like a plague called her names treated her like shit, and having Logan so readily agree gave her a thrill that maybe she did have some kind of feminine wile.

As soon as Logan walked off she called in some take out, and rushed to her room. She really needed to get some more clothes. She threw on her night gown and then frowned, she changed into an old t-shirt and the best looking panties she had...

When the doorbell rang she paid the guy and set up the food on the coffee table in the living room. She fidgeted nervously trying to find the perfect position to sit in. She was hella nervous she knew what she was setting herself up for but she felt a quiver run up her spine knowing that maybe she would end up in bed again with him.

That night they had sex was still fresh in her mind, it had been wonderful and even though she knew this was wrong, she was pregnant and had no clue who the father was, she wanted Logan, there was no use in denying it. She had wanted him the moment he had first kissed her. She frowned she was pitiful, pining after Logan because he had called her beautiful when everyone else had made her feel like shit. He had been the only one to make her feel like being different wasn't such a bad thing. He had made her feel….

"Take-out?"

Ororo jumped her mind had been somewhere else"I got Chinese; I really didn't feel like cooking. I hope you don't mind Logan."

He sat next to her his eyes roaming over her body, landing on the shy look on her face. She looked beautiful, just as she did that night of the party. It seemed as no what she did she couldn't hide it. The lackluster brown contacts she wore the wig she had on, nothing she did could hide the beauty she tried to hide underneath it all.

"Fuck dinner, there's something else I want more." He moved in closer to her a devious smirk on his lips.

Ororo let out a squeal as he pulled her onto his laps. His fingers went straight for her top and let out a satisfied growl when he found she wasn't wearing a bra. Before she knew what was happened he had her straddled against him cowgirl style. Her nipple between his lips. She let out a soft moan as his lips explored every supple inch of her breasts. He lifted her slightly and positioned her so her wetness was situation right on top of his dick.

Ororo felt the thickness of it through his boxers. She rocked her hips slowly against his cock, the pleasure building deep inside her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and gyrated against him. Logan held on to her hips helping her move, it was torture pure exquisite torture, he could feel the warm tempting heat of her sex through her panties, he wanted her bad.

He groaned the friction hardening his cock to an almost painful point, and lifted her slightly to free his cock. He didn't bother to remove her panties just pushed them a side and buried himself into her.

Ororo hissed at the intrusion, his cock filling her, stretching her around him. She stayed still for a second enjoying the jolt of pleasure that had ran through her. She started to move slowly, rocking her hips against him, his cock hitting just right inside of her.

Logan watched her, enjoying the slow sensual pace she was going, her tits jutted out her back arched. The look of pure pleasure on her face, he let her have her way for a few minutes, what she was doing felt great but he wanted more. He held her by her waist lifting her up till just the tip of his cock was in her, then watched intently as she slowly sank back down on him, his dick disappearing into her.

Seeing that turned him on even more and he picked her up and carried her into her room his dick still inside of her, He threw her on the bed and she let out a yelp.

"Logan!"

He said nothing but turned her around and lifted her hips, He positioning his himself behind her, rubbing his dick against her slit a few times to lube up then plunged into her.

Ororo bit off the screamed that had escaped her lips as he entered her.

-Later that Night-

Logan got up quietly yawning. He glanced at the bedside clock little past 3. He eased himself out of bed, wrapping the blanket back over the sleeping woman. He made his way quietly to the bathroom to take a piss. He blinked a few times his eyes finally adjusting to light in the bathroom the haze of sleep disappearing. He went to flush the toilet then paused. He looked harder at the waste bucket next to the toilet then bent slowly digging through the top layer.

He must be still dreaming, he picked up the empty box, turning it over a few times. He was seeing it right it was pregnancy test. He picked up the basket and dumped it out, his eyes catching sight of the little stick. He picked it up hesitantly. She was pregnant.

A/n: Whelp there is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it, and yea as you can see ifs a pregger story. Wasn't where I was going with it as first, but my muse said she liked it soo yea. Anyways please R/R!


	4. Your kidding me right?

A/N: Here's chapter four of 'Another Chance'. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorite and I hope you guys like it, as always please read and review!

The characters are OCC, I know but I hope you guys don't mind. As always read and review, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: The X-men characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stan Lee.

"Hey there darlin'."

Ororo frowned, visibly stiffening. Why couldn't he ever take a hint? She put the last of her books in her locker and closed the door, walking away from him slowly.

"Ya still mad at me?"

She could hear the amusement in his voice, "Are you not afraid someone will see you talking to me?" She walked faster turning down the last corridor to the back of the school. She thought he had got it when she told him to leave her alone. He hadn't talked to her in a week or so and she hadn't quite known how to feel about it. She didn't want a repeat performance of their last meeting yet she had secretly enjoyed it, a lot.

"Don't really care if they do." He matched her step for step watching the profile of her face. The straight nose, the frown etched on her mouth.

She stopped suddenly, then turned to him, "Maybe I did not make myself clear last time, I do not like you Logan. I do not like your inappropriate feelings towards me .I do not like you commenting on the way I choose to wear my hair or how I choose to dress. You sneaking up to me, stealing kisses, talking to me as if we are friends is not going to work. Do you understand that?" She glanced around the deserted hallway then at him.

"Actually ya kissed me 'Ro. What do ya expect me to do, but kiss ya back?"

"I do not remember it that way Logan. You were forcing yourself on me."

"Believe what ya want, later." Logan smirked walking away leaving her standing alone.

-Next Day-

Ororo sighed two more days and school would be over. She couldn't express how happy she was about that. The stares the snide remarks all of it would be over. She glanced at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. As soon as it did she watched the other students exit and walked out, the usual crowded hallways were empty, there were no more afternoon classes for the seniors. It was a little after 12 now, she would go home and do nothing as usual.

She made her way slowly through the halls, she would be doing nothing while other girls might be out celebrating their last day with their friends or boyfriends and she would be sitting home alone...

She sighed no way the real world was like this, it wouldn't be like this forever, all she had to do was graduate. She berated herself for her silly thoughts and walked to her car. She stopped for a second, frowning at the sight that greeted her. Logan stood next to her car, on his cell phone. She walked to her car with new purpose in her step.

"Logan!" She stood in front of him her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"What do ya want?" He stepped away from her and unlocked his car.

Ororo sighed feeling awkward, she thought he had been waiting for her, but his car just happened to be parked next to hers. She nervously tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and turned away from him feeling silly as hell. "Sorry, I do not know what I was thinking." She said and unlocked her door.

"What hopin I was here for ya Darlin'?" He perched himself against his car and watched her still frame.

Ororo shook her head, she would never confess to it but seeing him had made her heart flutter, "No I...I just." She stopped she felt stupid stuttering in front of him like a stereotypical shy little school girl. "What are you doing tonight?" her hand flew to her mouth why had she said that.

Logan waited for her to take it back, but she was silent, her back rim rod straight. He didn't know what to think just yesterday she said it wasn't going to work and now she was inviting him over. "Nothin'"

Ororo felt him come up behind her, felt him press himself against her back, the heat of his body the smell of him invading her senses, "ya got something in mind." His breath was soft against her ear.

Ororo turned in bed her hand landing on the empty spot next to her. She yawned and sat up glancing around the room. He wasn't there. She stood and stretched going to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and put on her clothes, and contacts then went to the kitchen.

It was a little after seven Logan must of went to work already. Maybe he thought she wouldn't make it again today. She made herself something to eat quickly then grabbed the business card with the address and left.

"Mr. Howlett a Ms. Munroe is here, would you like me to send her in?" The middle aged lady glanced at her skeptically, not believing that she worked there. She was Mr. Howllet's secretary she knew everything that went on, including getting everything ready for his return back .

Ororo stared at the woman, was this really necessary? It's not like she had wanted to come here in the first place. She would much rather be in her small cubicle at the old office with Betty and Xavier.

Logan glanced at the intercom annoyance echoed in his voice, "Send her in." He watched the door as his secretary walked in followed by a neatly dressed Emily. "Thank you, Sandra hold my calls please."

Sandra nodded glanced once at Ororo and left shutting the door behind her.

Ororo stood awkwardly in the middle of the big room, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. "I'm sorry I am late Logan I got lost on the way over here." Her eyes traveled the room, it was exceptionally decorated with warm colors and plush furniture yet it managed to look uninviting and impersonal.

"Didn't ya see my note Emily?"

Ororo mentally backtracked her way through the house, she didn't remember seeing one, "No I'm sorry, did you want me to pick up something on the way here?"

"No," He stopped, shoving his work away from him sighing deeply. He didn't want to have to talk to her face to face about it. He had left the note hoping she would see it and leave, "I'm sending ya back. I left ya ticket back home, turns out I don't really need ya here after all." He glanced at her once before continuing, "I should be back in a week or so though."

She stared at him, unsure of what to do or feel. "Let me get this straight Logan." She walked over to his desk, "You force me here under the guise of a 'promotion' and before I even work one day you're sending me back?" Her voice rose a few notches, anger overtaking her tentativeness, "So as I thought, all you wanted was one more night to satisfy your urges. That's fantastic Logan you are an asshole. I do not know why I was so foolish. You of all people. I do not know what I had expected, definitely not being used then thrown away like a piece of yesterday's garbage that's for sure." Ororo held herself holding back the tears that were threatening.

This could probably be her baby's father. She should have known better than to let herself get carried away with him. She knew him, she knew his personality yet she had wanted him so much she let herself believe in the impossible.

"Calm ya self Darlin' I aint firing ya, you'll still have ya promotion ya just won't be working here." He shrugged watching her. This was for the best. He couldn't handle a kid, he knew it already he wasn't a family man. He needed some time away from her to think this out, he had to get used to the idea first. He wasn't sure how long that was going to take but either way the fact remained she was pregnant with his kid.

"Calm? You want me to be calm? I wasn't the one that did this you were Logan and now it's like I do not even matter, you just used me for a nice easy hop in the sack…You…I...I hate you Logan, I never want to see you again." She mustered all the dignity she had left and walked out of his office her head held high, her long black hair swishing behind her. The moment she stepped into the sun she burst into tears. She sat at the bus stop and laid her head in her hands letting the tears flow.

Now what was she supposed to do? She decided to take the train back leaving her belonging at Logan's house. She had plenty of time to think on the ride down. She would find the other guy she had slept with. It was a company only party with an option to bring your spouse, so first she had to figure out all the single guys then go from there. She would find him sooner or later and hopefully it was someone better than Logan.

======Next Day=====

"You sly girl you, I never would of thought you and that scrumptious piece of man meat were hitting the sheets, Em your such a bad girl." Betty took a sip of her wine a big grin on her pretty red lips, "No wonder he wanted you to come with him, did you guys do it a lot?"

Ororo sighed, why couldn't she have a normal girlfriend? "No we did it once, but back to the point Betty. When I showed up to work the next day he basically told me he didn't need me anymore and he already bought a ticket for me to return here."

"So he just sent you home? What about the promotion?"

"I really don't care about that Betty, I just want to go back to before he came before that stupid party." Ororo sipped at her tea deep in thought, she decided to leave her job and find another. She would not be there when Logan returned.

"Oh! Em I almost forgot, I think I figured out who it was that you did the nasty with."

Ororo's eyes immediately went to her, anticipation washing over her, "Who?"

Betty glanced up from her ringing phone, "Sorry. I think it's Matt the guy that's in the cubicle next to you. I've noticed him staring at you a few times, like he's trying to figure out something in his mind. Maybe he knows it was you dressed up at the party."

Ororo frowned that was not solid enough evidence, "That's the only reason?"

"Umm… no Em." The usual outspoken woman was hesitant now, "He was talking about it to one of the other guys. "

"Well what did he say? Just spit it out for Kami's sake!" She was agitated she knew just who Matt was. He wasn't bad looking but he definitely wasn't someone she found attractive. She wouldn't voluntarily sleep with him, but when you're drunk looks don't really matter she guessed.

"Well he said he took home a girl that was drunk who he hadn't seen before and instead of taking her to her house he took her to his, and they ended up fucking all night, those are his words by the way. But like I said when I saw him looking at you, I think he was finally putting two and two together Em."

Ororo sat back in her seat letting out the breath she had been holding. The situation sounded exactly like her own, so it was a possibility that Matt could be the father of her unborn baby. "What should I do Betty?"

"You're asking me?" she frowned, thinking for a few minutes, "First I think you should talk to Matt, and then to Logan but it's your life you need to do what you feel is best you know." She stood slowly, "I should get going now, leave you with your thoughts. See you tomorrow?"

Ororo nodded absentmindedly not even showing her to the door. Now all she needed to do was talk to Matt, make sure it was him. "Betty!" She made it outside just in time, "Can you get me Matt's number please. I want to talk to him."

Betty smirked, "What would you like? Home, cell or email?"

Ororo rolled her eyes, "Cell is fine, thanks."

"Let me text it to you now so I don't forget it."

"Thanks." Sometimes it was good to have the office flirt in your corner.

-Later that week-

All her things had been packed and all she had left to do was say goodbye to everyone. She was going to miss this place she really was, it had been a joy working with Betty and Xavier.

She stopped staring sentimentally at her cubicle then glanced at the wall blocking hers from the next. Her baby's father could be there, sitting totally oblivious that in nine months a baby will enter this world with his genes. She had put off talking to him, she was afraid of what he might say. This was a very delicate situation and she should handle it as such. When she was finally done here she would call him and invite him over and talk about that night, see if it all matched up. Then only then would she call Logan and let him know.

"We are really going to miss you Emily. It's been a joy working with you. I know John will treat you just as well as I have here, and if he doesn't let me know I'll make sure he changes." Xavier said hugging her.

"Thanks Charles I really do appreciate it, I'm going to miss you guys too, and I promise I'll call every week to check in."

"Every day for me right?" Betty chimed in hugging her friend.

Ororo nodded and said her last goodbyes. She started her new job next week. Charles had been kind enough to hook her up with a friend of his who had an opening. It paid just as well and she would be doing the exact same thing, but she had more days off. Which would be good for her because sooner or later she knew the effects of her pregnancy would interfere with work.

-A few months later-

Ororo sighed and tucked away her work into the top drawer of her large desk. It was lunchtime and Matt had brought over some Chinese. She ate it slowly her mind wondering off.

She had called Matt the day she had left her old office and explained the situation to him. He had confessed he had been drunk to and only slightly remembered that night. She had invited him over to tea he retold the night events as best as he could. She had been right it was the same. She took that time to tell him about the pregnancy. She told him he might be the father, he was skeptical at first after all they had only been together that one night. On top of that who's to say that they hadn't used a condom? In the end he decided that he would see in through until the baby's true paternity could be determined.

A few days after their initial meeting he invited her out, saying they should at least be on good terms if he turns out to be the father. She had tentatively agreed and they went out for dinner. This led to them going out together more and more until he confessed that he really liked her and hoped that she liked him just as much. She didn't know what to think, he was a nice guy, he was smart, somewhat attractive and he would make a great father.

She had yet to tell Logan though. She still couldn't get enough nerve up to confront him but Betty said he had come back into town and now would be the perfect time to tell him. Before she got any bigger and it was too late.

That's what she was going to do as soon as she left work. She glanced at the clock five on the dot, it was time. She would go to her old office hopefully Logan was still there and she would be able to settle things between them once and for all.

-Half an hour later-

She stepped into the almost empty office, having called Betty earlier to make sure he would still be there. She had promised to stay also just in case she needed her after their talk.

She made her way to his office, hesitantly, she was nervous as hell what would he say. She knocked softly; half hoping he wouldn't answer.

"Come in."

His gruff voice petrified her to the spot. She wanted to turn and run away, pretend that she hadn't been there. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. He sat at his desk his head down, she could just close the door he wouldn't know she was here.

"What ya want Emily?" he hadn't even glanced up.

"I need to talk to you Logan." She stood in the middle of the room her hands straight by her side, that way her shirt didn't hook onto her stomach making it any more noticeable.

"I'm listening." Still he didn't look at her.

"I'm pregnant." She said it as plainly as she could, her voice oddly calm.

A/N: Ok so there's the chapter I hope you guys liked it, thanks to all that read and reviewed. Really sorry for the late updates but school started again and my son is an handful. Anyways until next time.


	5. No No you dont!

A/N: Here'schapter five of 'Another Chance'. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorite andI hope you guys like it, as always please read and review!

The characters are OCC, I know but I hope you guys don't mind. As always read and review, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: The X-men characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stan Lee.

* * *

"That's obvious." He stared at her now, his eyes sweeping over her, settling on her small protruding belly. She stood like a deer in the headlights her eyes darting from one place to another without actually looking at him. "What does that have to do with me?"

Ororo's eyes narrowed, "Maybe you forgot but we had sex…not once but three times on two different occasion right around the time I conceived."

"So I'm the father then?" He looked away from her, he had thought she would come to him early instead of waiting three months to bring it up to him. He didn't know how exactly he felt about being a father. He never really liked kids, they were loud and could be hella annoying…

"Yes…no… I mean maybe…" Ororo ran her hand over her face, she didn't know why but she felt embarrassed to say it. She had slept with someone else around the same time she slept with him. She knew what he would think she was easy but she wasn't she was far from it, that week had been her losing her mind.

He stood and she backed away a little her hand resting on her stomach, she couldn't look at him, she knew he was angry she could feel it radiating from him from where she stood.

"Whatcha mean Em? Am I the father or not?" When he had seen the pregnancy test he had thought that the baby was his of course, she hadn't seen like the type to run around with a different guy every night, but he hadn't even thought that maybe she been in a relationship before he had gotten there.

"I...I don't know Logan, it's complicated…"

"Complicated?" he laughed standing up and walking over to her. She stepped back until her back was against the door, "Who else were ya fucking Em? It's either you are the father or ya aint, which one is it?"

Ororo stared down at her small stomach, he was to close and he was angry, she couldn't look him in the eyes, "It's... it's not like that Logan, before we slept together I slept with someone else… I'm not like that normally I'm not…

"A slut? Yea ok Em, I believe ya." He rolled his eyes and stepped back, suddenly not knowing how to feel. He had been certain the baby was his, but apparently she had been sleeping with someone else before.

Ororo closed her eyes and tried to take in a deep a breath, she couldn't get worked up over this, she knew how Logan was, she had known exactly what kind of guy he was yet she had let herself jump into bed with him, "I do not have time to explain myself to you Logan, I made more than one mistake and I will have to live with it."

"Oh so now ya see fucking around like a whore was a mistake, a little late aint it Em?"

She shook her head she wasn't going to even try to talk to him, she knew he was mad and whatever she said would go in one ear and out the other, "I'm not going to argue with you Logan, you see me however you want to. I do not care, the only thing I care about right now is my baby. No matter what the outcome is Logan this is MY baby."

She turned away from him, to hide the tears that were slowly starting to fall, "I do not know why I even came here. I should have known exactly how you would react." He had changed a lot since that summer, "Please forget what I've said tonight Logan. When it is possible I will get a d.n.a test then I will let you know. Until then I am sorry for the inconvenience tonight. Goodbye." She opened the door and left still trying to hold in her sobs.

"Emily." Betty came up behind her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It's ok Em."

She said nothing as Betty helped her outside, she sobbed with each step, now more than ever she hoped Matt was the father, he seemed like he would be a good one. He was already Attentive her needs and she was sure he would be the same to their kid.

"Don't worry Em, if he's the father, I'm sure he'll turn around don't stress yourself ok." She smiled brightly at her friend, "If anything you know your baby will have what it needs, if Logan doesn't want to be in its life it's called child support. And if it's Matt he will have a loving father. Your baby will be fine either way. Besides, you have me Em, don't worry ok?"

Ororo glanced at her best friend giving her a quick hug, "Thank you Betty." Before this she would have considered her an air head but Betty was wiser than she thought, and now more than ever she was happy to call her a friend.

"Yea, yea no more tears ok? How about a late night snack, I know the perfect place."

-(**Past**)-

"Do you want to come over?" Ororo closed her eyes her nerves taking over. Of course he didn't, he probably had parties lined up till the end of the month why would he want to hang out with the freak.

"Now?"

His warm breath tickled her ear, his smell wrapped around her like a warm embrace, yet she couldn't turn around and face him, "I...I was kidding, your probably really busy…for...forget it Logan." She sighed, why he would want to spend time with her. He could have any girl he wanted.

He was quiet for a second, as he surveyed her back, she was tense waiting for his answer. For some reason he found that so cute, her shyness really played on him. "'Ro,"

"Yes?" she said a little too eagerly.

He turned her around slowly, to stare at her, her eyes were closed an apprehensive look on her face as if she was waiting for the rejection. "Ask me again Ro. This time look me in the eyes and no stammering got it?"

She opened her eyes slowly his dark eyes stared into hers, she glanced away her cheeks bright pink. She focused on a spot over his shoulder, trembling slightly, "Do you want to come over." It came out softly.

His hand went to her face turning her so their eyes met, "Ask again."

She sighed feeling foolish, he was playing with her. She pulled free from his grasped and stepped away from him, "No, just forget it Logan, if you don't want to come over just say so. I am not going to beg." She frowned, "I am not one of your groupies Logan, and I will not jump because you say so I have more self-respect than that. You cannot go around messing with other peoples feeling Logan."

"I aint."

She went to open her door and he stopped her, turning her back to face him, "Just trying to help ya, if ya want something Ro ya gotta say it with more confidence. Staring off into space aint gonna do nothing for ya, you have to speak up. "

"What the hell do you want from me Logan, why do you always have to provoke me…?"

"Because ya sexy when ya mad Ro, I like the fire that ya spit when ya pissed."

She stared at him, reddening, "Don't say that Logan, you can't…"

He kissed her then, cutting off her words, he didn't know what he had to do to show her that he did think she was beautiful but he would figure it out. She was different from the other girls. She refused to throw herself at him, she refused to just give in to his charm as other girls would have. He didn't know what it was, maybe her putting up so much fight against him, but it turned him on to no end. He wanted her, he wanted to learn more about her.

Ororo pushed him away, breathing hard, "No...No you don't." she gasped out. Stepping away from him and getting into her car. She glanced at him once before driving off. She had to stop letting herself go like that. They were to different it wouldn't work, after tomorrow she wouldn't ever see him again so she might as well get over this stupid little crush she had on him.

-(**End Past**)-

"I'm coming hold on."

Ororo stood up slowly, her hand on her stomach. The baby had moved or she thought she had felt it. A small flutter in her stomach. She smiled to herself, he getting bigger she could feel it.

"Matt what are you doing here? Come in."

"Sorry for coming by so late Emily." He set down his bag on the table and glanced at her, "I called the office looking for you but they said you went home, is everything alright?"

Ororo smiled, "Yes I tried to call you earlier but you didn't answer, I went to the doctors, hold on." She disappeared into the bedroom then came back, "Here take a look."

The black and white image was unclear at first but then he could make out the shape of small head and what looked like little arms, "He's beautiful Emily."

She giggled, "That's exactly what the doctor said Matt. It's safe to say it's a little boy."

Matt hugged her unexpectantly and she hugged him back, a new found delight rushing over her. "He was moving earlier, it's …I don't know how to say it Matt." Tears formed at her eyes, this moment was beautiful, and the look on his face when she had told him it was boy had been priceless.

"I brought some dinner I don't know if you ate yet."

"Thanks I am starving."

"Sit I'll bring it out."

Ororo sat and watched him go into the kitchen, that moment they just shared, it's like a switch went off in her head, he had been truly happy. He wanted this as much as she did and that made her soften more to him, he seemed just a bit more special to her.

-**An hour later**-

Ororo rested her head on Matt's chest, the TV was going on in the background but she couldn't hear it, she was listening to the steady beat of his heart… "Matt."

He glanced down at her a soft smile on his lips.

She hesitated for a second then kissed him, a shy soft one she glanced into his eyes then laid her head back on his chest.

He said nothing but pulled her closely to him, wrapping the blanket over her. He smiled to himself, she was finally coming around.

-( **past**)

"Logan…what are you doing here."

"You invited me over." He walked passed her into her small home. It was nicely decorated exactly as he thought it would be.

"That was yesterday."

He shrugged and she shut the door following him into her modest living room.

"So what we doing tonight 'Ro?" He plopped down on her couch spreading out on it.

"We are not doing anything Logan."

He said nothing just watched her. She was in a plain white tee and a skirt, her long caramel legs teased him through the slits as she walked. Her face free of make-up her hair in a ponytail. She looked perfect. He stood and shrugged going over to the door, "Suit ya self Ro."

She sighed, "Wait Logan. We…we could watch a movie if you want."

He turned around his smirk on his face and she frowned even more. Why did she like him so much. "You're so annoying."

They did end up watching the movie, then another one. They curled together on her loveseat. Logan's head in her lap. She stroked his hair, the wild dark tresses tickling her fingertips. This felt good, the weight of his head on her lap, his soft breathes, and this experience was new to her. Never before had a guy been to her house. She had never been on a date before never, been alone with a guy other than Logan. It was weird but it felt so right being like this with him.

She glanced down at him, his eyes were closed he must of fallen asleep. She smiled to herself. She slowly tried to get up, he grunted and she settled back down, pulling the throw over him.

**-(end past)**

Ororosat at her desk. This was the only time she could remember ever being ready to leave work. She had another appointment today and this time Matt was going to come with her. She wanted him to hear their son's heartbeat, see his face light up.

She had thought she would never get over Logan, but Matt was making it easy. He was so caring, so warmhearted so considerate, anything she had needed he was there. Even with the middle of the night cravings she had, he would go out to buy it for her. But it hadn't just been Matt, pushing her feelings, Logan had helped a lot too. The way he had talked to her the last time they had spoken had showed her just who he was. Growing up hadn't changed him at all. The names he had called her made her regret ever sleeping with him, no it made her regret ever meeting him.

He had shown the colors he had been hiding, but the funny thing she had already knew that's how he was. He never seemed like the guy to have kids, yet she really didn't expect him to call her names like that. She desperately wanted to forget him, anytime they had spent together, the feelings she had for him, yet she just couldn't let him go, why she didn't understand. She wasn't dumb, she was just in love. If only that wasn't the case, why couldn't she get rid of this feeling she had for him

The clock finally struck five and she stood grabbing her purse and saying good bye to her coworkers and left.

"I think she's finally coming around man, took her long enough though."

"So what second base then?"

"What are we kids?" He turned away from his friend and back to his phone, "first base, but she's inviting me over tonight, gonna try and push for staying over."

"You're going to sleep with her?"

"I would like to before she gets any bigger. Her body right now is so fucking hot. You can barely see the bump but her tits are huge now."

"You sure we talking about the same woman?" Jeff got closer to him, "You're not talking about that ugly mousy woman that worked here before right."

Logan stood behind the door listening to their conversation attentively. They were talking about Ororo. Who else had fit that description here? This must be the guy she had been sleeping with.

"If you see her when she's at home, you would be saying the same thing. Whatever though dude I got to meet her at the doctors to see the baby."

"Oh right I forgot about that. So you looking forward to it."

"Eh I don't know how I really feel, but if anything I'll have a hot wife, and steady pussy." Matt stood and walked away leaving his friend behind.

Logan watched him leave. He wasn't anything special, mediocre look, shitty personality and an asshole. This was the guy she had chosen to have sex with, what had been going through her mind? He followed him to the parking lot and got into his car, following him.

-**10 minutes later**-

He pulled up into a parking lot and sure enough there she stood her dark hair in a ponytail in a sundress. He watched as Matt went up to her and put his hand on her stomach. She smiled at him and kissed him. Logan frowned, at that. Such public display of affection wasn't her. She had hated that. He didn't like where this was going at all, that punk wanted her and no way was he going to let that happen. "Emily."

Ororo stopped in her tracks. She glanced around then she saw him. And her face fell. "Logan."

He came up next to her, completely brushing aside Matt, "going to see the baby?"

She couldn't speak at first, she stood there dumbfounded staring from him to matt. This was not happening. She had purposely left out Matts name when she had went to talk to him. She hadn't wanted anything like this to happen. This was too awkward. Logan had a temper she knew that first hand, but what scared her now was he was being way to composed. "Yes."

"Mind if I join you." His grin never left, yet he moved closer taking her arm in his.

Matt watched them, unsure of what was really going on here. She had said that the baby might be someone else's, was that other person Logan? Now it was his turn to frown as he watched Logan escort her into the waiting room.

"What are you doing here Logan?" she had a smile on her face but she was far from happy. He had made it clear he didn't want anything to do with her or this baby until he was sure it was his, so then why show up here.

"Does it matter why?" he helped her into her seat and took the one next to her. He watched as Matt had to sit seats away from them.

Ororo glanced at Matt an apologetic look on her face, he just smiled at her as if he really understood, but she doubt he did. He didn't know their history he didn't even really know her. She had refused to appear before him without her usual look, sure he had slept with her when she had been without her wig, but he had properly thought it had been a makeup for her costume. Who knows how he would react if he knew that is exactly how she looked. "I guess it doesn't Logan, I really wish you would stop doing this."

"Hmm?" He had been lost in thought, wondering what the fuck he was really doing here. If the baby wasn't his it would have been time wasted, but what if it was?

"Never mind." She sighed and turned away from him trying to focus on anything but him.

"Ms. Munroe?"

"Yes I'm coming." Ororo stood glancing at Matt.

Logan followed behind her as the nurse led them to the room.

"Please lay on the table the doctor will be with you shortly."

Ororo laid there staring at the ceiling, the awkward silence in the room driving her crazy. How had she ended up like this? She was afraid to look at either guy but she could tell they were probably wondering the same thing she was.

"Ms. Munroe how have you been doing?" The doctor walked in with a smile on his face. "Oh you brought company today, hello guys." He nodded at each guy then took a seat next to Ororo, he looked through her file for a few seconds then put it down. "Ok let's get to the good part first, I am sure you're anxious to see him."

Logan glanced at her, it was a boy. Was she that far along that they could tell the sex already? The screen on the monitor flickered for a second then the black and white picture came on.

"Look at him, he seems to be growing right on schedule, look here you can see the chin is starting to become more prominent. Let me show you something." The doctor moved the little machine around on her stomach and it looked as if the baby was wriggling, "He will respond to some outside stimulus now. So if you poke gently you might feel him move around."

Ororo smiled brightly at the picture of her son, she could feel the slight movements of him inside of her. She couldn't put into words how she felt at this moment, it was magical.

"Let's listen to his heartbeat."

All three sets of eyes stared at the screen watching and listening to the soft sounds of his heartbeat.

Logan stood there fascinated, this little thing was inside of her, moving and growing. It was a part of her and maybe him, he couldn't pinpoint what he was feeling at this moment but he wanted to feel him move, he wanted to be here again next time to see this little miracle. Everything else was drowned out and it was just him, and Ororo, and their baby.

Logan glanced at Ororo and their eyes met. He couldn't decipher the emotion showing but she smiled tenderly at him. He held her stare for a few more seconds before she looked away.

" You should be feeling a lot better these next few months, this is the time that women like the most of the pregnancy, the morning sickness is over and your body is a lot better adjusted to the new baby so it's the showing off phase as I like to call it. Cause now you're showing and you and your baby are bonding a lot more."

Ororo nodded she did feel like that, she hadn't been sick in quite a while and her bump was bigger. "Thank you Dr. McCoy."

"I will see you in two weeks, if anything comes up though feel free to call."

-**Later**-

Logan watched her closely as she said good bye to Matt. She seemed very rigid and wasn't able to look him in the eyes. They were talking about something he wasn't sure what. Matt glanced at him a deep frown on his lips and Logan just smirked back at him. He must have thought he would have her tonight. Not if he had any say in it. He would never see her again, never touch her again. Matt walked away turning once to look at Ororo.

"Now Logan explain please." She sat in the passenger seat of his car. He had told her he needed to talk to her in private and invited her over to his house. She had been reluctant to say yes. She didn't want to be alone with Logan again, the last few times had proved disastrous for her mind and body and putting herself in the same situation again was inviting another fiasco, yet she never learned it seem.

"I will." He said nothing else as they drove for what seemed like hours to her, but really it had only been a few minutes. She stared at the inside of his house, where it all started. No, she corrected herself where her baby might have been conceived, this had started so long ago. She glanced at Logan wondering if he remembered that a few years ago they had been in this same spot.

"Now explain Logan, so I can go home."

He said nothing walking away disappearing into the kitchen coming back with a bottle of water for her and a beer for him.

"I'm not thirsty. Can you just get on with it Logan I don't have times to play around with you, I'm not a kid anymore."

"Kid?"

Ororo turned from him, she had said those same words to him, when she had broken up with him before. "I meant if you want to talk then talk If not take me home."

"If it gets too late ya can spend the night here Emily."

The way he said her name sent shivers of apprehension up her spine. She stood from her seat, her eyes never leaving his. "What is it you want Logan?" she asked exasperated, he was messing with her again, as if she was still that love-sick dolt of teens.

"I want ya to move in with me."

"You have got to be kidding Logan. No that is not happening." She grabbed her small bag and walked to the door, the nerve of that man. She couldn't forget the names he had called her, the way he had looked at her as if she was garbage.

"The baby is mine 'Ro."

A/N: so there's the chapter hoped you guys liked it. I wasn't sure what I was going to do for this one but I think I like where it's at right now. Next chapter should be up probs next week Sunday.


	6. Whisked away

` A/N: Heres chapter six of 'Another Chance'. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorite and I hope you guys like it, as always please read and review!

The characters are OCC, I know but I hope you guys don't mind. As always read and review, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: The X-men characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stan Lee.

Ororo stopped in her tracks. Her mind racing, "What did you say?" She stared at the door, maybe she hadn't heard right, he had called her 'Ro'. She shook her head maybe her imagination was playing tricks on her.

"I said that ya baby is mine."

She wanted to ask what he had called her, but held her tongue, how could he know it was her? "No Logan, you do not know that as a fact. He could be yours or Matts." She still stood there her heart racing.

"Actually 'Ro', I'm pretty damn sure tha kid is mines."

There he had said it again, she went into panic mode, how long had he known and why hadn't he said anything? "Logan in a few weeks I will be able to get the D.N.A test then we will know for sure until then it is uncertain."

"How many times did ya fuck him?" He turned her around to look at him, but she averted her eyes from his, staring at his soft looking couch.

"That is none of your business Logan."

"Of course it is. How many times?"

"Once." She lowered her head, why did it matter to him it was her life she could do who ever she wanted. She didn't need permission from him or anyone else for that matter.

"Once? Not tha type of guy I thought ya go for Darlin'." He was staring at her with his stupid little smirk.

She frowned, "I was drunk…and I guess it just happened I do not really remember everything from that night." Why did she feel the need to explain her choice in men to him? Maybe because no matter who it was she would always compare them to this man that stood in front of her.

"I guess that explains it." He rolled his eyes, "when was this?" He had a haunch and if it was right, then he was defiantly the father he just needed a few more details.

"I do not understand the point of this Logan, as I said before that is none of your business. I am a grown woman; I do not belong to anyone so who I choose to sleep with is my concern only."

"Not when ya pregnant with my kid 'Ro."

She sighed, it wasn't her imagination that was the third time he called her that, his nickname for her, "It was at the costume party at work Logan, are you happy now?" She walked over to the table grabbing the water he had brought out, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

Just as he had thought, she hadn't slept with Matt at all. For whatever reason she thought that's who she had went home with that night, he was surprised she didn't remember it had been him, that had taken her home, " So you remember nothin' then?"

She gulped down a big sip of water and sat down on the couch, this conversation was taking a turn she didn't want to explore right at this moment, she just wanted to go home to bed, and "I just told you that Logan. Why can you not get it through your thick skull? "

"Surprised that ya don't because I remember every single detail."

Ororo turned to him then her eyes wide, "What do you mean Logan?"

"I thought ya were smarter than that Ro, what do ya think I mean?" He stood in front of her then, his dark gaze bearing into her own, a self-satisfied grin on his lips.

She mentally thought about that night again. Little bits of it had been coming back to her, she had showed up talked to Xavier and Logan had been there… "It was you?" she whispered in disbelief. That night she had slept with Logan. If it had been him then he was right it was his baby.

He nodded as the realization hit her, "Now as I was saying, I want ya to move in with me."

Ororo shook her head, "so you knew…"

"Seven years aint that long Darlin'."

She stood, putting some distance between them, cursing herself for being so stupid. He had known it was her yet played some stupid game with her, for what reason. She had thought her secret had been safe but she had been wrong. "Why did you not say something Logan? Why do you always try to make a fool out of me?"

He shrugged, "For whateva reason ya wanted to be Emily so I let ya have that. Besides if ya knew I remembered would ya have slept with me?"

"No…probably not Logan but still. This is…you…" she couldn't think of anything to explain how he was making her feel right now. She wanted to slap him, wanted scream at him but she stayed quiet mulling over everything she had learned. She felt unsteady as she swayed slightly all this information overwhelming her. Matt…how was she going to tell him, she actually had feelings for him in the little time they had been together. Now she would have to tell him that he was not father and they hadn't even slept together. It was going to crush him she knew that, he had been so excited about the baby being a boy, even thinking of names for him.

Ororo hesitantly took a seat, resting her head in her hands, all of this was going so horribly wrong.

Logan watched her, she looked worn out. He never planned to tell her, he just wanted to have her move in with him, so he could be close to her and his baby. When she had said no, he had to let her know. No matter what he wasn't going to let her go. Being in the doctors with her earlier had showed him something. The little baby inside of her had tugged at his heart strings. He wanted to be there for everything, when he was born, his first words, and his first step. If that meant forcing Ro to be with him, he had no qualms about doing it. No way was he going to let Matt anywhere near her or his baby.

"Ro?"

"Please do not call me that Logan. I am no longer eighteen, I am no longer in love with you I will not move in with you Logan, I do not want to be anywhere near you anymore." She stood going to the door and slamming it behind her.

She walked a few feet, and then decided to call a cab, there was no way she could walk home like this, she was to tired and her feet were already beginning to hurt. She reached for her purse, then realized she had probably left it at Logan's. She sighed; she would have to walk till she could get to a phone.

After a few more minutes she sat down on bench. She was so tired and her stomach was rumbling up a storm. When had she eaten last, she wasn't sure. It seemed as if everything was going wrong for her.

A sleek black car pulled up next to her and she frowned, standing up and started walking again. It didn't matter that her feet were killing her and her stomach was begging for food, she wouldnt stop until she got home until she was safe away from him.

The window rolled down and Logan stared at her as he kept a slow pace alongside her, "Get in the car Ro."

She shook her head and kept walking down the side walk, "Why can't you leave me be Logan? I just want to go home."

"Get in and I'll take ya."

She shook her head vehemently she wasn't going anywhere with him again.

Logan stopped the car getting out. This woman was something else. What had attracted to him in the first place was still there. She didn't just roll over to him as all the other women in his life had. When she said something she stuck to it. He caught up to her quickly, "Ya shouldn't be out here so late Ro ya know that."

She said nothing as she continued to walk ignoring him, she let out a 'yelp' as he picked her up easily and with long strides went back to his car. He flung the passenger door opened and put her in, buckling her up before getting in himself.

She stared at his profile her arms crossed, "Take me home Logan."

"I am." Was all he said as he drove down the darken street.

She didn't say anything, her house was a thirty minute drive from his and he was going in the right direction. She didn't think about it to much though, she was so tired. All she wanted to do was get in bed and fall asleep.

-Later-

Ororo woke with a start she felt uneasy as if on a rocky ship. She opened her eyes and glanced around. She wasn't greeted by her huge glass windows as she had expected but the dark night sky. She sat up in her seat trying to get her wits together. "Logan?"

"Hmm…"

"Where are we?" She asked sleep still evident in her voice.

"We're almost there go back to sleep."

She wanted to argue but the thought of sleep sounded to good, she moved a little getting more comfortable, then laid her head down closing her eyes and falling aback asleep.

-Later-

Ororo stirred, opening her eyes slowly. She still felt so tired but right now she had to pee. She got up half asleep and walked to the bathroom, or where it would be in her home. She switched on the light to an empty room. She stood for a second finally waking up and looking around. It was a closet, but it wasn't hers, she stepped out into the huge room, the sun shined brightly through two huge doors leading to a balcony. She went to the next door finally finding the bathroom, used it then washed her face. Feeling a little more awake she stepped back out into the bedroom.

Now fully awake she took in the huge room. It wasn't Logan's and it certainly wasn't her own. Where was she? Logan had said he was taking her home last night but she must have fallen asleep. She took a seat on the bed and mulled over last night, slowly eating the food on the night stand. Logan was the father of her baby and he had known all along who she really was. She scarfed down the food then stood. She was going to find Logan and demand he tell her what the heck was going on.

As she made her way through the big house she marveled at how beautiful it was. She had yet to see anyone, in the countless rooms she had been in. She was just about to give up when she found the stairs. She stepped down them quietly, into what looked like the kitchen. A young girl was busy setting up a huge table, "Excuse me."

The girl turned to her a smile on her face, "yes madam?"

"Umm…can you tell me where Logan is."

"He has left, he will be back in a few weeks. Here," she handed her a cell phone, then turned back to her work.

Ororo sighed this was turning into a nightmare. Here she was God knows where alone. She walked out the back door into the bright sunshine, she followed a path leading to the beach and sat on the sand. She glanced at the cell phone, only one numbered programed into it, she took a wild guess of who it could be.

"Logan? Hello…"

"Your awake, did ya eat yet?" His gruff voice resounded in her ear.

"Yes, where are you Logan, more importantly where am I?" The line was silent as if he had hung up. She sighed what was really going here? "Logan…?"

"Don't worry bout that Ro. All ya should be doing is resting and taking care of our baby. Ya don't need to be working or stressing bout nothing 'ro, aint good for the baby."

Ororo stared off into the horizon, Logan had kidnapped her. "Logan! " She screeched out, the reality of the situation hitting her. He had stashed her somewhere away from her family and her friends with no contact … the cell phone, the moment she hung up she would call Betty or Matt. "I do not know what you were thinking Logan, but this is against the law. You brought me here and just left me, with not so much as a word goodbye…why are you doing this to me Logan?" she asked exasperated.

"Calm ya self. "

She could hear him saying something muffled to someone. She hung up the phone tired of him and his arrogance. Did he ever think before he acted? What was the point of bringing her here? She didn't even have the time to think about it, she dialed Matt's number with no answer. She waited a few minutes to dial Betty's number her fingers crossed hoping for an answer.

"Hello." The hushed voice was barely audible

"Betty? Betty can you hear me it's me Emily."

"Emily where the hell are you? Logan is going batshit crazy here …"

The dial tone rung in her ear, the call had been disconnected. What was going on? She tried Betty again, then Logan and no answer each time. She gave up standing and brushing the sand off of her headed back inside.

-Later-

Ororo sat on the balcony under a crescent moon, picking at the food in front of her. The maid had made a delectable spread, but she couldn't force it down. She still hadn't been able to get in contact with anyone and now she was worried. What was going on over there? The last thing Betty had said was Logan was going crazy, over what though, she had no clue. She finally pushed the plate away her mind wondering…

" Its over." Ororo turned away from him the tears already starting.

"whaht the fuck are ya saying Ro?"

"I'm breaking up with you Logan, I knew this wasn't going to last, this little fling we had going…It was fun while it lasted."

He shook his head, " I don't know whats got into ya mind Ro but we aint breaking up, I actually like you. You aint like those other girls…"

"You mean Danika right? The one that was sitting on your lap? The one you didn't bother to stop from kissing you? Are you talking about her? I'm not a kid Logan, stop trying to play games with me."

"I aint Darlin I don't want to lose you."

Ororo shook her head, she couldn't take it anymore, always feeling as if she wasn't enough for him, as if any moment he would leave her…

Ororo frowned, not what she wanted to think about right now. She had to figure out how to get off this island. She couldn't sit here for two weeks fiddling with her thumbs waiting for Logan. He had said she needed to rest, but she didn't she hadn't been stressing about anything until now. With all this time on her hands, all she had time to do was think. Think about her baby, Logan, the feelings she had for Matt.

The phone rang and grabbed it quickly, "Hello?"

"Emily it's me Betty, sorry about earlier."

"What is going on Betty?"

"I don't know you tell me."

Ororo sighed, sitting down, "I'm not sure where I am to be honest. Logan said he was going to take me home and I guess I fell asleep because I woke up on an island." She paused glancing out into the darkness. "As it turns out Logan is the father of my baby, don't ask me it's a long story and I don't feel like going into it right now…"

"That explains it…" Betty was quiet for a second

"Explains what Betty, what happened today?"

Betty was hesitant to tell her, Emily was her best friend, besides that she was pregnant, she didn't want to cause any trouble or stress her out. "It was nothing Em…"

"Oh no you don't, tell me everything Betty I need to know what is happening."

She could hear the intake of breath from the other end of the phone, "Logan is in jail."

Ororo stood suddenly," What happened Betty?"

"He beat the hell outa Matt, I mean you should have seen him Em, he was like a crazy man… I mean …"

"Why were they fighting tell me from the beginning please."

"Matt came to work and I guess he was talking about you and the baby, and Logan overheard him, and told him to forget about you cause the baby was his and if he ever heard him talking about you or trying to talk to you he would kill him and Matt got mad and started taunting him… btw Em, you never told me you slept with Matt again. You got to keep me updated on your little conquest."

"Betty I've never slept with him, Logan was the guy I slept with at the party can you just tell me what the hell happened, "she was beginning to get irritated with her friend. She ran a hand through her silver hair worrying about Logan.

"Really I wonder who it was Matt slept with then if it wasn't you…" she paused thinking, "sorry so yea he said that you guys had sex and you were begging for his dick, his words, and then Logan lost it, he punched him square in the jaw, they fought and matts buddy called the cops, they took Logan away in a cruiser and Matt in an ambulance." She took in a deep breath of air. "I think they are going to keep him overnight and then let him or something I don't know, but I do know that Matt said he was going to have you again baby or no baby."

Ororo sat in shocked as she listened to Bettys retelling, she felt sick to her stomach, she needed to throw up the little bit of food she had managed to eat. She dropped the phone and rushed to the bathroom just in time. She sat hunched over staring down at floor, she didn't feel so well.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I hope you guys liked it. The way I was taking it kinda bummed me out so I am going in a different direction. Thanks for the reviews and follows.


End file.
